1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque transmission system that transmits torque generated by a driving unit such as an engine to a driven unit such as a compressor.
2. Description of Related Art
The Applicant of the present invention proposes a torque transmission system having a torque limit function which interrupts a torque transmission when the transmitted torque becomes larger than a predetermined torque. However, when the torque limit function operates, a force for holding a torque transmitting member disappears, and a part of the torque transmitting member may be removed from the torque transmission system.